Cadet Crystal
by blue1005
Summary: It's about Relena wanting to become a Preventer. 4 years after Endless Waltz, it's my way to reunite Heero and Relena.
1. A New Girl

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, although this story comes from the heart, the characters don't! They belong to people who make money out of them… I don't! 

Chapter 1: A new girl

She had announced her decision to take a break from anything resembling politics. Although Vice Foreign Minister Darlian had taken her responsability as a symbol for the poeple of Earth and space, she was forced into it in the first place, and didn't want to spend what was left of her youth in an office. She knew she had become the most powerful person in this portion of the universe, but a feeling of total helplessness was taking over the young woman.She knew everything there was to know about foreign relationships, but nothing about the human kind . At 19, she basically had no friends. With her standing, it was impossible to meet anybody under 40.

The last teenagers Relena Darlian ever talked to were the ex-Gundam pilots, years ago. They now were on the PS-I sattelite, working there as Preventers.

"We are finally done. Finally.. ."

Relena stared at the reflection in the mirror and was satisfied. She did not recognize herself, which was the point.

All night, Noin and Relena had been working on the final steps of the extraordinary makeover. That meant cutting her long hair, dying, and perming it. She now had frizzy dark cherry-red hair that came down to her cheekbone. To make herself unrecognisable, she had to go through face surgery. With today's technology, she knew that those cheek and jaw implants could be removed without much damage. To put a finishing touch to the transformation, she now wears brown contact lenses, and, of course, a different kind of clothing. A far cry from her usual classic and elegant working wardrobe, she had on boot-cut dark blue jeans, with a simple white cotton tank top. There was not a trace of makeup on her face anymore and her intensive training of the last few months hadmade her figure change.

"Zechs, honey! You will not believe how Relena's changed!" Noin said.

"She'll always be my little si…"

Zechs had never been of the expressive kind. But the look of surprise on his face as he saw Relena standing on top of the staircase told plenty. "Excellent work girls… But she still looks like Relena"

"What do you mean brother?" Relena asked in disappointment.

He looked at her hands joined in a prayer-like position in front of her, then at her face that showed an angelic gaze.

"Forget it" he replied coldly. Noin jumped in "Oh honey! don't start again! We know you're not enjoying the fact that your sister's putting herself in a dangerous position by going there all by herself. But you should be the first to understand the need she has for getting in the action, instead of only having an outside view" "There is no action! Peace has been obtained, she's done her job, she's now…" "Useless!" Zechs and Noin had forgotten Relena's presence. Only when she spoke did they realized she was still there.  
"Don't say that Relena, you know that's not true. You have a great deal of importance to the…" Noin was cut off by her spouse  
"No Noin, Relena's right" 

Both girls were shocked by his statement, but were too eager to know what he meant to say anything.

"Relena did make a big difference in making the world we live in today, but that's because people needed a symbol at that time. However, they have learned since then to trust themselves for their decisions. Therefore, what they really need now is a good advisor. Although she has what it takes to become a good politician, he continued, I'm afraid she needs to get a taste of the real world. Someone else can take on her job for now, and the people won't be affected." He turned to his sister "Right now, do with your life as you wish. Do you really want to become a Preventer Relena?"

"More than anything" , she replied with stars in her eyes

"Why?"

"Because, I need to feel like I actually help people. I played a part in helping them obtain peace; I want to help them keep it."

Relena sighed

"I'm tired of talking Milliardo. Making speeches about interior relations or Inter-colonial exchange, or… I want to be part of it. I'd also like to be in contact with people my age, to make friends who don't know how rich or powerful I am, to challenge myself and take risks instead of being overprotected. I can't stand having to watch my every move just to keep up appearances. I don't want to be defined by how the world sees me anymore, I want to know who I am."

Zechs stern face unnoticeably twitched as he watched her sister speak those last words. It took a long time for him to say anything. Meanwhile, Relena just lost hope that her brother would ever understand what she was going through. Then he said: "your hands"

"What?" Relena and Noin asked at the same time

"Your hands, he answered, look at how you place them. And your attitude, you are way too polite for an ordinary 18 year-old. Slack the manners and language, or they will betray your identity"

On that, he turned his heels and walked away. Relena ran and passed in front of him. She jumped to his neck to hug him and whispered a tearful "thank you".

Three months later, Relena was pacing in the living room. Her limo was being packed and would leave for the airport in half an hour. She was psyched! The whole summer had been a preparation for this day.

"Oh crap!" she thought as she ran outside.

"Milliardo, she shouted, MILLIARDO!"

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Well yes! I cannot arrive in a limo! Even if it's not the old ugly pink one, how many people take a limo to go to the airport huh?"

Zechs laughed. It felt bizarre to see his sister so relaxed and spontaneous. Over the summer, she had stopped herself from being over-mature for her age. He concluded he liked her better that way. She was finally beginning to find herself.

"Ok then, we'll take the jeep. I'll drive you. Is that ok with you, princess?"

"Of course not! I'm driving!"

Zechs laughed again as he watched her sister excitingly pull out her bags from the limousine and run to the garage to get the other car. "That's just how you should be" he thought.


	2. A New Project

  
Chapter 2: A new project 

Instating an Academy to form Preventers was Lady Une's pet project. Since peace had been attained, army forces had distinguishably diminished, and along with them, the number of soldiers fit for the job of Preventer. Therefore, Une came up with this idea to build a school for young adults to become Preventer Soldiers. Accepted by the United Earth Nation board, the project was put in motion, paired with the space Preventers HQ project. The construction of the brand new headquarter had begun just after the Mariemaia incident, and ended in June of AC-199. To be accessible to both Earth and Colony citizens, it had been built on a natural satellite, baptized PS-I. An immense sphere that provided an atmosphere very much similar to Earth's, only deprived of any precipitation protected the complex. The Preventer HQ included many areas, each with a distinctive purpose and set of buildings. The Academy area was one of the most impressive. If you took a tour, you would come across the four stories high school, surrounded by five apartment buildings, where cadets lived during their 3-year formation. Walking south from the residences, you would have to go to a separate section of the biosphere to find yourself standing in the physical training field. This particular section was separately climate-controlled allowing various machine-generated weather conditions. If you were to continue your trip south, you would have to suit up and leave the sphere. Another ten miles in the same direction would bring you to the academy hangars, where the training mobile suits were kept.

Both teachers and students would arrive during the next week. Preventer Academy would see its first cadets. A lot of people had applied to be part of the Preventer force, but too many them only wanted to be taught how to pilot a mobile suit. It sounded so exciting to them, even more when they learned they had a chance to have one of the Gundam pilots for instructor. What they did not know, is that mobile suits were rarely used. Colonies and Earth had agreed to peace, and there was no sign of rebellion or war. The suits were only used for minor tasks, like taking care of colony menacing space debris. However, Lady Une hired the best teachers for the job. She knew too well that combat training would be necessary, one day or another.

"This is so exciting!" 

Relena took off her headphones and turned her attention to the girl sitting next to her in the pace shuttle. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said I was excited, the girl said, aren't you?" The seemingly African-native girl said, her face glowing with anticipation.

"Oh yeah! I can't stand the wait! I just want to go to the pilot and ask, "are we there yet?"" Relena answered, smiling broadly. Then she added, "What's your name?"

"Annabelle Urber, but my friends call me Ann. He, she added while flicking the ears of the boy sitting in front of her, calls me Bella!"

The boy turned around and kneeled on his seat to face the girls "I hate when you do that Bella" he said with a smirk. Then he leaned and kissed her. "And I love when you do that!" Annabelle replied. "I want you to meet my friend here…"

"Crystal, my name is Crystal. Nice to meet you" Relena addressed the boy her loveliest and purest smile, 'cause she was truly happy. She had left her home only a few hours ago and was already making new friends. This was perfect.

"Nice to meet you too, my name's Pierre, but they all call me TP."

He stood up to illustrate the meaning of the T.

"Tall Pierre" the three said at the same time before bursting into laughter. It wasn't that funny, but this was exactly what Relena had hoped for: insignificant jokes with ordinary teenagers. It just put her heart on a flutter. With her newfound friends, she laughed all the way to PS-I.

The shuttle prepared for landing. Relena had butterflies in her stomach. She would see Heero again, and that moment was just minutes away. At the thought of him, the gentle tickling butterflies became a swarm of ravaging wasps. And it was not only because of anticipation.

During the three years away from him, she had had that feeling repeatedly, and it hurt so much that she gradually stopped thinking about the Gundam pilot. After 2 years of obsessing over him, it was only when she hit 17 that she realized how stupid it had been to fall for Heero Yuy. Like a sarcastic movie show in her troubled mind, images of their encounters showed he was never pleased to be around her. Sure, at first for his mission, he tried to kill her a few times. But even at the end, it seemed she had only been a nuisance to him. What he ended up doing for her, he also did for everybody, so it certainly did not mean anything. To prove her right, he left Earth on her seventeenth birthday, leaving behind only a letter that said:

Lady Une asked for my help in a new project of hers, and I have accepted to take on the job. Tomorrow I'll already be gone so I wish you a happy birthday.

She did not hate him for going without saying goodbye to her in person. He was like that. No. Relena aimed her worst sentiments to herself for being such an immature annoying pest when he was concerned. Giving her the right to be that way at 15 (in occurrence, perfectly normal) was not even taken into consideration. What Relena felt was shame and unworthiness.

"Name and business please?"

They had landed near the Preventers headquarters, East side of PS-I, and we're welcomed by security officers.

"Crystal Bolian, cadet."


	3. The Instructor

Disclaimer: Love Gundam Wing, love its makers, love their characters, don't own any of them! If I could own a maker…. Huh! (Love all of you too by the way -)

Chapter 3: The Instructor 

"Name and business?"

"Crystal Bolian, Cadet" Relena answered. "This feels so weird!" she thought. "For the very first time, nobody knows me. I like it!"

The officer looked through his papers to find her name. "Bolian, apartment 110, follow Instructor Yuy." He pointed the man on the left, standing a few feet from her.

"Instructor Yuy?" she wondered as she turned to see the man in question. "How many Preventers are named . .. Heero?"

Her mind cried his name as she turned her head quickly away. It was a good thing the scream only resounded in her head. She was not supposed to know him. Crystal was her name now, not Relena, and Crystal couldn't possibly be hurting this much at the sight of an instructor she'd never seen before.

"So, that's what he's been doing over here. He's working at the Academy" Relena hadn't prepared for this eventuality. For him to be on the satellite wasn't a surprise, only the fact that he was a teacher here. This meant talking to him a lot sooner (and a lot more) than expected. The new cadet could not decide if she was happy about it or not. She would have plenty of occasions to deal with this, but not today. Everything was too perfect. Whatever he meant to her (which she did not want to debate with herself right now), Heero Yuy would not ruin this new beginning.

Crystal took a deep breath and walked towards the bus where "Instructor" Yuy's group of cadets was waiting. "Hi, I'm Crystal Bolian" she said in a lower voice than normal to her reflection on the side mirror of the vehicle.

"I'm Pierre Dubois, hi!"

Surprised yet again, she spun around to find herself staring at a chest.

"TP! Hi again! Cool, you're in my group .. . Hmm, what does it mean anyway?"

"It means we're gonna be living in the same apartment building. Isn't it great! What's your room?"

"111, you?" she asked.

"103. Unfortunately, Bella's in 406, in another building. You see, the first number of your room refers to the building: 1,2,3,4 or 5. The second number is the floor your apartment is on."

"Huh! Good to know!"

"Okay listen up!" Heero shouted to get everybody's attention. "When I say your name, you check in with me and board the bus"

Just the sound of his voice sends shivers up the young woman's spine. "Worry about him later, she whispered in her mind, you can do this, you can do this . . ."

"Bolian!"

"Ok, me! That's me, that's my name now. Go-ahead left foot.. .good! Right foot, you can do this." She suddenly wasn't too confident her change in appearance was enough to fool Heero. Clearing her throat, she took her lowered voice "Cadet Crystal Bolian, present sir"

"Ok, get in" Heero did not look up. Relena was relieved; he did not even notice her. Her perfect day was getting back on track as Pierre sat next to her, his body providing a shield against any dreaded looks from their Instructor.

"Heero Yuy!" Pierre broke the silence.

"What?", Relena quipped.

"The instructor. Isn't he the guy who saved the world, like twice?"

"More often than that", she thought.

"Well, it kinda looks like him, it's been a while", she answered.

Of course, Relena knew it was him. She could recognize Heero from a mile away, even if the three years that had changed her so much had done their effect on him too. He was not a boy anymore (from the outside that is; he never was underneath).

"I always thought he was taller. Well I guess he's not too bad for a Japanese man." TP reflected.

"Not too bad? He's like 6 feet tall!" Relena replied

"Observant much? Oh I guess this "tall", dark, and handsome lad's beepin' on your radar huh Crys ?" TP teased.

"Would you stop it! I'm not here for the guys, I'm here for the formation."

It was true. She did not even know Heero would be teaching at the Academy when she applied. Had Une asked the other pilots to do the same?

"Pardon me? Couldn't hear over the sound of your mind screaming: Oh Heero! Come and

take me now!"

"Ark come on! You don't know me at all! That's soooo not my style!"

This was not far from the truth either. Well of course, she had been like this before, in the past. However, with maturity, illusions and fantasies crash and burn, for Heero had not been the princess' prince charming.

"I think 3 hours of knowing 'me' is enough to know that I'm kidding." TP said.

"And to think I'll have to live through 3 'years' of knowing you"

"Hehe . .. Look we're here! Preventer Academy, here we come!"


	4. The Academy

Chapter 4: The Academy 

"I am Instructor Heero Yuy and I'm responsible for this building. If you have any problem with roommates, or if you need anything, you can always come to me. I live right here, apartment 101. New students will still be flying in until Sunday. Because the Academy only has level-one cadets, some of you will not have any roommate until next year or the year after. All the information you might need will be posted beside your apartment door. Classes begin on Wednesday. Until then, you are free to do as you will, only inside Academy perimeters. I believe you can find your rooms on your own."

"That was cheerful, don't you think?" TP said after Heero left, as he was reading the card everyone had just received from him "Oh great!"

"What's wrong TP?" Relena asked.

"See where my room is? That's right! Just in front of "Mister Instructor Sinister"!"

"So?"

"Well. .. you know! I'm not planning to spend three years here without a little fun. I don'twant my superior to hear.. ."

Relena did not let him finish "My room is almost straight above yours and I don't want to hear your "little fun" either! You'll just have to "do it" in Ann's room."

"Ah Crystal! You know, I think you know me too well!"

"And how long has it been? Three hours and a half?" Relena said jokingly

"Takes less than that to love me!" Pierre opened the envelope pinned on his bulletin board.

"Let's see what we've got here. Super. I'm sharing my place. Oh well! I'll drop my stuff and see if Ann's roommate-free this year. See you around Crys!"

After taking a tour of her apartment, Relena hopped on the counter and pulled the ton paperwork out of the envelope she had unpinned from the bulletin board. She read aloud:

" 'Crystal Bolian,

Welcome to Preventer Academy. . .'

Ya di ya di ya da

'. . .You only have been assigned to Q-111 this year. . .'

Hmm. ..

'. . .Your appointment for uniform fitting is on Saturday September 3rd, at 12:45 in room C-1140. All cadets must wear regulated uniforms on school and training grounds by Monday September 12th (casual wear is permitted in living areas). . . On the following are the names and office location of the Preventer Academy staff. . . In this envelope you will also find the Rules and Regulations booklet and additional information. . .'"

Definitely more interested in knowing who would work for the Academy than reading the 100+-page book, Relena found some familiar names on the list.

Lady Une was obviously head of the Academy. However, since she already had her hands full running the whole Preventer force, she asked Chang Wufei to run the school under her direction. Some people say he only accepted the offer to stay close to his rumored love interest, Doctor Sally Po (who herself was the head of PS-1 medical facilities). Wufei was also in the Instructors list, alongside the four other Gundam pilots.

Relena got settled in her new space and began planning her personal schedule including her classes, homework and study periods, and exercise.

"Good!" She pondered, "I won't even have time to worry about Heero"

She did not know that a few days later, she'd be typing those words frenetically on her computer:

" September 13th, AC 199

Ok, let's try to be mature about this. .. You see, dear Diary, I had my first military drill today. "What is so bad about that?" you might ask. First of all, I'm sure some of the cadets didn't even survive the thing! Although, that's fine, my brother had me prepared for those rough training sessions. I found it hard but I'm always up for challenges.

However, having Heero stare at me all day is another thing. At one time, when I noticed he was looking in my direction with an eyebrow lifted, I was sure he had seen right through my lie, as if he was wondering what the hell Relena was doing there. It almost made me trip face first in the mud. Even if I was overly paranoid, by some miracle, I kept my cool.

Looking back on the event, I don't think Heero had any idea of who I really was. He probably thinks Relena has retired to some secret place and is having the time of her life, lying on a beach or something. That's what everybody thinks anyway. It's a little insulting considering all the energy I'll have to give to live through my 3 years of formation here.

It's a cross I'll have to bear, among other things. .."


	5. A Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do have two dollars in my pocket!

Chapter 5: A visit

"Escaping" from Duo's Mobile Suit piloting theory class, Relena adopted a quick pace to get to the cafeteria.

"Hey you! Hey wait a minute!" Duo shouted candidly in the hallway.

"Shit" Relena mumbled as she slowly turned around to face the wittiest of the Gundam Pilots. "Yes Sir?"

"You. .. You remind me of someone. Have we met before?" Duo asked.

"No sir. .." She answered nervously until she decided to take the bull by the horns ". .. but I do get that a lot. People tell me I look a lot like. .."

"Relena Peacecraft!"

"It's Darlian now" She slapped herself mentally for saying that one out lout. "But yes, it is the person in question."

"Oh my! You really look like her. Do you mind? I'd like to introduce you to someone."

He was referring to a person arriving behind Relena. She mentally chanted, "Please not Heero! Not Heero!"

"Captain Noin, let me introduce you to, uh, what's your name again?" Duo asked Relena in his untactful manner.

"Cadet Crystal Bolian sir." She turned to Noin, "Captain, I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Doesn't she look just like your sister in law?" Duo inquired.

In an obvious state of panic, Noin was not exactly sure how to react. Both girls had sweaty palms and racing thoughts. Fortunately, Duo did not notice. Trying to be as discrete as possible, Relena nodded her head to show Noin she had to agree with him.

"Ah, yes! Only Relena is a lot shorter and not that physically fit."

"_Gee thanks"_ Relena replied mentally

"You're probably right. Only I haven't seen her in a while. How is she?" Duo asked Noin.

"_Right now? Pissed!"_

"Hum. .. Good, good. You know she has momentarily retired. So she's taking it easy at the mansion for now." Noin lied.

"_If only. .."_

"She must be bored out of her mind now that both you and Zechs are here on PS-I. I never really had the chance to have a quiet chat with her. Maybe I'll pay her a visit this weekend, to see how she's been." Duo suggested.

"_Crap!"_

"NO!" Noin shouted spontaneously. "I mean. .. you probably shouldn't. She does need to disconnect from her old lifestyle." she improvised.

"Crys! Hi!", Tall Pierre Dubois was calling from the other side of the hallway, with Annabelle clinging to his arm, waving with the other.

"If you'll excuse me. Instructor. Captain." Relena jumped on the opportunity to get away from this mess.

"No problem, uh, Crys!" Duo concluded with a smile.

"Maybe we'll meet again, Ms Bolian, this afternoon." Noin said with a wink.

Relena took her hint "Of course. Good Bye."

* * *

She closed the door behind her

"Relena?"

Noin was sitting on the couch with paperwork all around her.

"Please don't say my name that loud!" Relena whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry Relena, I wasn't thinking. My mind is busy with other things. Come sit with me"

"What's wrong Noin?"

"I'm not supposed to reveal this information to a cadet."

"You have to be kidding me!"

"Well. .. You see it's because it involves events that happened around the Academy"

"Then you cannot not tell me!"

Noin considered her options carefully. She would have to tell Relena eventually. However, would she be safer in ignorance?

"All right I'll tell you. Only you know you have to stay out of this, you can't get involved in any way. It's for your own safety. After teaching his classes yesterday, Quatre Raberba Winner took his Jeep to get back to his apartment. As he was shifting gears, he noticed the unusual sounds his truck made. When he stopped to check what was wrong, he heard a loud noise, like a thump. He didn't take any chances and got as far away from his vehicle as he could. A split second later, his car just flew 8 feet in the air, bursting in flames."

"Is he O.K.?" Relena quickly asked.

"Yes he is, don't worry about him."

"What about the other instructors? Were their Jeep tricked too?"

"Only four. .."

Relena who had just realized why Noin didn't want her involved in this cut her sentence. "The Gundam Pilots!"

"They were warned in time. This time." Noin saw the wave of panic that hit Relena as she pronounced her last words. "Don't fret; these guys know how to handle themselves."

Of course, Relena knew the Gundam Pilots had seen worst situations. On the other hand, she also knew that they were not invincible, although she thought so when she was 15.

Cadet Crystal was in the middle of her first semester at the Academy, and she had learned (from a certain instructor named Trowa Barton) to put emotions aside and use logical thinking for any situation. It was the first time she had to put theory to practice.

"Have you any idea who would want to harm them?" Relena asked. I mean, since peace has been obtained between Earth and the colonies, I for one have absolutely have no clue." Relena said.

"Well, any of our options are open right now. It could be terrorism, someone with a grudge or a strategic plan leading to a bigger attack. We'll sort these hypotheses at the meeting tonight." Noin replied.

"You know, I never asked you what you were doing at the Academy."

"The meeting will be in the school, to make it easier for the pilots to assist." Noin answered.

"Is my brother coming tonight?"

"Yes, and he says he misses you and congratulates you on your first results. Nevertheless, you know you can't see him. Even I shouldn't be here. Speaking of which, I should go now before Heero comes back from the training field."

"I hope we'll see each other soon, in better circumstances of course." Relena said.

They hugged, knowing it would be long before they saw each other again. However, if they were too meet sooner, it would be in an undesirable situation, like this one.

"Take care." Noin said to conclude her visit.

"You too, and Milliardo."

After peeking outside, Noin left with a cool attitude to the elevator. Relena closed the door. From that moment on, her motivation for becoming a Preventer grew a great deal stronger. She felt she had a clearer purpose now: fighting against this new threat in team with those who had protected her before. Even if she was unknowingly the best in all of her classes and noticed by a few instructors, she felt more committed than ever to become a better cadet.


	6. The Test

Note to readers: My chapters are mostly short, I know. But I'd rather update more often than update once a month with a long chapter. Usually I write fast, but I've been working a lot lately!

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, as you all know; they belong to a man who said GW had no romance in it. (Thank god, we put THAT in!)

Chapter 6 : The Test

Relena woke up the next morning wondering how the meeting went, especially if Lady Une and the Preventers had found the authors of the bombing. It was a Saturday but she was already in the shower by 6 a.m.

The minute she stepped out of the bathroom, someone was knocking at her door. Sure it was Annabelle with whom she was used to run a few miles every morning, she walked toward the entrance simply wearing her towel around her body.

"You're early you know!" She said as she opened the door. Only it was not Anna, but her instructor, Heero.

"Sir! I'm sorry. .."

"Cadet Bolian, you are actually the first in this building I haven't pulled out of bed." Heero said flatly. He did not seem to care if she was almost naked. It is only because Relena knew him a little that she saw satisfaction in his cold eyes.

Actually, Heero was glad. This cadet was the only one of his students to show real interest and such significant determination to attain perfection. She was mature for her young age and seemed to have the same attitude about the Preventers' mission than him. He felt this woman was the perfect candidate to be fighting at his side at the end of her formation.

"Every cadet is requested to be at the training field at 7 sharp for the eliminatory challenge."

"Yes, sir" Relena replied, a little worried about her abilities to past that surprise test.

Heero noticed the doubt in Crystal's eyes and her effort to hide it. It amused him. He had seen her succeed through every ordeal he threw at her.

"_She's worried now?_" He thought. "_Some girls just don't know how amazing they are_."

"Good luck" Heero said before leaving.

"Thank you sir." Relena replied. "_Since when does Heero believe in luck?_" She said to herself. "_He probably said that because luck is what I'll need it if I want to stay at the Academy._"

Dressed in her uniform, Crystal met up with T.P. on the first floor of their building. He was somewhat drowsy, as he was not used to getting up this early on a Saturday.

"Hmm. ..llo Cryzz. .." He managed to say with a raspy voice.

Every morning, his girlfriend Annabelle and Crystal would wake him up, because lazy as he was, he would arrive late for every class. Relena saw humour in the fact that the only time this year she had not woken him up, his "favourite" instructor did.

"I guess Mr Yuy didn't whisper in your ear to get you up, did he?" Relena joked.

"Very funny! No he didn't. In fact, he went like this: "Cadet Dubois, yadiyadiyada, 7 sharp. Be there." He mocked with a cold voice. "A "good morning" or a "good luck" would've been nice, you know."

"Not to make you jealous or anything, but he did wish "me" luck" Relena scoffed.

"Oh! Maybe he likes you" Pierre said, dead serious.

Relena could not help but laugh at that comment. She doubted neither Crystal nor Relena could ever interest a man like Heero. He simply was not the type to be involved with anyone. He had other priorities. She had realized that over the years, which made it easier to get over him. She did, however, had some feelings left for him, only she attributed them more to admiration than to love.

"On the other hand", T.P. continued, "Heero has got no feelings. He can't like you. Sorry girl!"

They both burst into laughter. Although, soon after, anxiety gained over them as they walked toward the training field, crawling with cadets who did not seem very confident either. On the far end of the field, just before the biosphere wall, the thirty-something instructors were lined up, with Lady Une standing in the middle, a megaphone in her hand. Next to her stood Wufei, who had the most severe stare among all instructors.

He took a few step forward, as did the four other Gundam pilots. Lady Une lifted the megaphone to her mouth.

"Cadets! Line up in front of the instructor in charge of your residence."

Each one of the pilots was responsible for a building. Heero was, of course, responsible for Relena's and T.P.'s.

"Now", Une continued, "Salute!"

Cadets and instructors executed her order. The tense silence that reigned in the biosphere was thick and heavy.

"The need for competent Preventers in the briefest delay is the reason you are here today. Some of your instructors will be teaching intensive classes to those of you who do best in this trial. I will need more Preventers to come back on service, so you will lose some of your instructors as well. Consequently, those who will fail this test will be sent home on Monday. M. Wufei, please explain what we expect of our cadets"

She handed him the megaphone. Wufei took a little time to analyse the crowd in front of him. Only, nobody could tell if he was proud or disgusted.

"You will all have five different physical tests to complete as you will follow your instructor's orders. During and in between drills, they will individually ask you questions about what you have learned so far. After the test, each instructor will decide which cadet he lets go of and which moves forward to intensive training. Understood?"

"Sir. Yes, sir!" The troops replied.

"Begin!"


	7. Tried

Author's comment: 2009! 7 years of wanting to finish this story. Somehow I am ashamed to be a 25 year old mom to write a fanfic, but still... it is an unfinished buisiness. I couldn't NOT finish it. That's what I said last time too but hey, at least I'm giving you another chapter!

**Chapter 7 : Tried**

It was halfway through the trials that Crystal noticed that one third of her group of cadets had dropped out. Most from exhaustion, the rest had failed to answer Heero's questions correctly. It was finally seeping through Relena's mind that she was one of the most competent cadets out here. Not only did she know the answer to every question, she also found the physical stuff rather easy. It had been mostly been an endurance course: running, sit ups, push ups. .. A long hour after it all began, the group was put to a halt.

Heero had brought them near the exit of the biosphere. Across the plastic door was the road that led to the Mobile Suits hangers. It was in open space and none of the cadets had ever left the controlled atmosphere since their arrival at the Academy. Catching her breath, Relena met up with T.P., who seemed on the brink of collapsing. She just smiled at him as an encouragement. Heero then spoke his instructions to what was left of his group.

"Behind me, in the exit chamber, is a piloting suit. You will put it on in two minutes or less, the way you have learned in Mr Maxwell's theory classes. For some of you, this will be the last test. I'll keep the best ten candidates to continue, then I'll narrow it down to three. Those three will join the other twelve chosen by my fellow instructors. Gather in line please."

* * *

"Ms Bolian, you'll start when I tell you to. First, answer this question: Why are Mobile Suits still used in the Preventer force?"

"Mainly for space patrol as they are dispatched all over La Grange so they can easily be converted to a ground assistance whenever it is needed on Earth or a colony.. ."

"Suit up!"

To get into these skin tight suits, pilots had to basically be down to their underwear; a fact that Duo had mentioned during class. Relena thanked her practical sense of fashion since she had spandex shorts and sport bra under her uniform. She giggled at the thought she was in spandex and Heero wasn't. Or maybe he was too, under his uniform. She shook those thoughts out of her head to concentrate on her task. Undressed, she made it quickly in the suit. She snapped the boots to the pants but still had the gloves to seal with the sleeves. She remembered how Duo had joke about that part. He said: "if I ever was in a hurry to suit up, I'd ask another pilot, usually Heero, to seal them for me. Believe me; it saves a lot of time!"

"Sir, could you attach the gloves please sir?"

Heero smiled at the first cadet to dare use Duo's technique to a T. Most of them had struggled, pulling at the fabric with their teethes, wasting precious time. Crystal used her common sense and Heero proudly helped her. Relena did not notice his smile. It was a good thing that she didn't. She would have been distracted to see his smile for, pretty much, the first time. She was ready to put her helmet when he stopped her.

"One last question. How many G's is this kind of suit made to sustain?"

Trick question, she thought.

"This particular suit, sir, is made for none. It is actually the Mobile Suit which has a gravity regulating module. However, the helmet does have a compression regulator, as it is made to pressurise enough air to give the pilot several hours of autonomy in open space."

This time, she didn't miss his smile. A brief one, that she'd never forget. She smiled back, embarrassed , looking at her feet.

"Cadet Bolian, put your helmet on and wait for me outside. Congratulations"

* * *

When the tenth person finally joined her, she was disappointed that her friend T.P. had failed. She would be alone from now until she joined the final fifteen.

Bella had actually succeeded and was part of the private group of students, alongside Relena. Unfortunately, they now had a schedule so tight that they never had the chance to talk. Heero kept them busy every hour of the day, sometimes even at night. Lessons, training, exercices, drills. .. It was excruciating yet Relena loved it! She never had the time to be bored nor lonely. She was so focused that she didn't see the change in people around her. ..


	8. A memory

(Radio) "The populace wonders if its adored figure, Relena Darlian, will ever return from her unknown getaway to get her hands on this matter"

"You know, I gave that girl peace on a silver platter, and what does she do? She let people down after only four years. Now we have to deal with rebel attacks. If I had known it would turn out this way I would've followed my original plan to get rid of..."

- C'mon Heero, Duo interrupted. You can't fool me, that's the anger talking. You care for the princess, you always have. Zechs' still breathing, ain't he? Anyway, we don't even know who actually blew up Hangar C. In my opinion, you're just losing your cool 'cause your favourite girl's injured.

- We'll see what the investigation tells us

- Oh, by the way... the investigation... ours! That's why I came here in the first place. Come on, Sally's gonna take care of "red" over here. I said "come on", she won't go anywhere!

* * *

By the beeping sounds of a machine next to her, Relena figured she was in a medical facility. Although she hadn't opened her eyes when she woke up two minutes ago, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "So that's what he thinks of me? That I let everybody down? What the hell happened to make him think this way? What happened?!"

An old friend interrupted her thoughts

"I've been in the business long enough to know unconscious patients don't cry. Good evening miss Relena"

- Evening? Where... How long have I been he....

A sudden wave of panic hit her.

- How did you call me?

- Don't worry Relena, Sally Po replied, I won't tell anybody.

- You ran some tests didn't you? Blood work gave me away huh?

- Well, I didn't have to push it that far. Duo happened to mention how much you looked like Relena... the tests we ran on you just happened to confirm what I suspected. Nobody else bothered looking further into it though, don't worry.

She paused

- Do you remember why you're here?

Relena sat up in the hospital bed, gathering her thoughts.

-Yeah, I think I do

* * *

She remembered someone knocking on her door one evening after classes. She was resting for another one of her intensive classes with Heero the next day. She opened up to find the man himself standing there. Although she had grown accustomed to seeing him every day for almost three months, she still was surprised to find him at her front door. Way past school hours. Not in uniform. In fact, he was wearing an old pair of jeans and a white T-shirt covered with black oily stains.

"May I help you?"

She forgot to say "sir". But then, it didn't seem like this was a formal visit either.

- I believe you can Ms Bolian. A Mobile Suit has a piece of space debris stuck in its gear. As you can see, I've tried to get it out myself, but I will need someone smaller than me to get into the mechanism. I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I asked of you this favour.

She was stunned by the whole situation. Heero was in the position to request anything from a cadet and she would have to agree. Yet he asked politely. A gentleman. The perfect soldier... a gentleman. Had he changed that much?

"Sure, I'll help"

- I suggest you change. Your outfit will be wasted.

- Then I'll be a minute, sir.

She opted for her oldest pair of jeans and a gift from Noin: a tank top she thought was too provocative to wear on school territory. "Now I'll have an excuse to throw it away" She glanced in the mirror before leaving. The reflection showed a girl she'd never notice before. She was no longer Relena disguised as a cadet. She was a fit woman, who's lean muscles were balanced by nice feminine curves she'd never put to advantage before. "Geez! I shouldn't wear this" Still, it is with a confident feeling that she left her apartment to catch up with Heero.

-


	9. A memory continued

She couldn't see a thing. She was bent in an unthinkable position somewhere in the thigh of a giant robot. She reached out her arm trying to find the piece of debris she was looking for. As she moved her arm to the left, she felt metal cutting through it.

"Ow!!!"

Heero, who was waiting for her on solid ground, heard her scream.

"Are you O.K. up there?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she lied, "I found it"

Relena also accidentally cut her hand pulling on the metal sheet to set it free from the gear. She threw it on the ground and prepared to get the hell out of this damn Mobile Suit.

Seeing her standing on the knee of the robot, Heero shouted.

"You're not gonna..."

"Gonna what , sir?"

He was going to say "jump" but sher was already on the ground before he finished his sentence.

"Forget it. Go wait for me in the car, I'll lock up."

"O.K."

" Crystal, thank you" he said, putting a hand on her shoulder, then quickly turning his back to walk away.

"I'll be in the jeep" is the only thing her state of shock permitted to reply. Heero wasn't the kind of guy who showed gratitude. "_Well, people do change_" she thought as she took her seat in the car. "_Damn this hurts!"_ She took a look at her arm and saw the five inch long cut. "Woah _I didn't think it was that bad! I'm gonna have trouble putting on my space suit to get out of the Hangers sphere... When we get back to the Academy, I'd better ask Heero to take me to the infirmary. Heero... he's changed so much! Or maybe he's always been the same, only not with "Relena"_."

Thinking that made her realize one thing: "_He must never know who I am. I have a chance to start over with him, I didn't think I would've wanted to when I first arrived here. But I do now... It's funny how, with time, things seem to fall into..._ SHIT!!!"

The last word came out loud. It was her reaction to the deafening explosion. A second later, burning bits of metal were flying in the direction of the jeep.

* * *

"You know what Heero? I've got a bad feeling. Right here in my gut. They're gonna attack soon."

- I know Duo. But she's almost ready

- She? You mean they...

- Yes, the cadets... they're almost ready.

- Only that's not what you said... Who's she?

- Nobody.

- I know! The girl who looks like Relena! What's her name again? Chrissie?

- Crystal.

- Aw man! I always thought you'd come back for the princess one day. Isn't that what you told me when we got here?

- Don't get any ideas. I haven't changed my mind.

- Well then what's going on with that Crystal? You're into her, I can tell.

- You're wrong. I simply admire her. She's got such a strong will to succeed. It's like she's fighting for something.

- Like Relena...

- It's true they share a passion for peace, only they fight differently. Only Relena won her fight.

- What are you saying then?

- I don't know... I know Crystal's world. I can help her. Relena, well, she doesn't need me anymore...

- You're actually changing your mind aren't you

- hmphm... I have to think about it. But you're right about one thing. Crystal does remind me of Relena.

- Relena? She has some of her looks but it ends there my friend! With all the respect I have for the princess, she ain't strong enough to survive out here!

- That's where I think you're wrong, again! Relena had the same determination in her eyes, a silent force that I had not seen until now. But I saw it in Crystal.

- I'll be damned!

- What?

- You're in deeper than I thought!

- I'm in deeper than I thought...

Duo took his last sip of water, shook Heero's hand and headed for the door.

- Don't let it trouble you too much. Just remember to keep on your toes. I tell you, another attempt against us is coming soon. But I'm forgetting who I'm talking to. Of course you'll notice if something's up.

Duo opened the door and saw cadet Bolian leaving the building in a pair of jeans and a red tank top.

"Huh... Heero? Maybe you should check on your Crystal. She just left without her uniform. Although... I won't complain... she's quite the..."

"That can't be her. She's resting for her piloting lesson tomorrow."

Still, he worried. He went upstairs to her apartment. She obviously had left.

* * *

"Heero!" She cried for the first time in three years. Not worrying about being burnt by the falling metal crumbs, she jumped over the door and ran towards the cloud of smoke. She had no idea what had exploded nor where Heero could be. As far as she knew, he could be dead.

"Where are you?" The smoke was too dense to breathe or see normally. "HEERO!"

Finally, she heard his reply "I'm over here!"

She ran blindly, as fast as possible toward the sound of his voice. She accidently knocked him to the ground. Feeling him alive and well, breathing under her was overwhelming. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I thought you were dead! Shit I thought you were dead!" She was hysteric, tightening her embrace as hard as she could, crying helplessly.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Let's get the hell out of here"

Heero helped the distressed girl to her feet and ran to a jeep. They drove away from the thick smoke.

When Relena managed to stop her tears, her body started trembling uncontrollably. She looked at Heero for the hundredth time to make sure he was really there. Only this time, she noticed blood on his uniform.

"You're bleeding" she said with a weak and shaky voice.

He looked at her and unexpectedly slammed the breaks.

"That's 'your' blood!"

"Huh?" she was puzzled but didn't have the strength to think about what was going on. She fainted.


	10. Recalling

While she was remembering the events, Sally had checked on all the minor burns on her upper body and the wounds on her arm. With the help of AC-199 technology, what was left of her cuts were two very thin white lines, one on her fore-arm, the other in her palm.

The doctor, very much concentrated on her examination, was startled when Relena broke the silence. " So I lost too much blood? That's why I fainted?"

"What? Hum... no." Sally replied. "But it's why Heero brought you here in the first place. Only it's not why you fainted or why you're still here."

Relena was puzzled by her affirmation. "Well I don't remember anything else, I mean, maybe I was burnt too..."

-It's not that either.

-Then what is it?

-The poison.

-The what? Poison!? What are you talking about?

-You were injected a poison miss Relena, right here.

Sally put her finger on the back of her shoulder. Relena twisted her head to see the black spot that was about an inch in diameter.

"When the hell did that happen?"

-We have no way of telling. The substance that was used is unknown to us and it matches no other in our database. Fortunately, we managed to clean your blood in time with that machine over there. You were quite lucky because most hospitals are not equipped to deal with this kind of poisoning

-The unknown kind? Relena said, sarcastically.

-Most facilities only have a reserve of antidotes and counter-poisons. I must admit, the situation is very alarming. If Heero had brought you here a minute later, you probably wouldn't have survived.

-What does it do? The poison I mean...

-It slows your metabolism nearly to a stop. Youe heart was bearly beating when you arrived here. You spent two days in intensive care, and three here. But you are O.K. now, we were able to significantly decrease the concentration of the substance in your blood. You should be able to leave the day after tomorrow.

-I'll leave as soon as possible Sally, I have to find who did this, and most importantly, why.

Without notice, Wufei entered the room.

"I see you are awake Cadet Bolian" he said, "I imagine you will be back in class next week for your evaluations"

The way he talked to her proved that Sally had kept her secret. Although she had seen Wufei two or three times during the semester, it was the first time he had talked to her. If he seemed insensitive to her situation, she knew somehow he cared for his injured student.

"Of course Mr Wufei, as I was telling doctor Po, the sooner I leave, the better."

"Good. Lady Une has asked two of my instructors to carry the investigation of the explosion and your poisoning. Expect one of them to come and interrogate you in the following hours. I'll let you know how the case develops. Ms, Doctor, good day."

Just as he passed the door, Sally winked to Relena and left too.

Finally alone, Relena took the opportunity to take a shower. Only the hot water couldn't wash away her thoughts, as they swirled into her head.

"_Ok now let's think... Why me? Is someone after me or Crystal? Why would anyone want to hurt Crystal? Then it has to be that someone knows who I am. Who? Is it related to the attempts on the Gundam pilots and my relations with them? Even the Gundam pilots haven't recognized me. Or have they? Even then, they wouldn't hurt me, would they? Why now? Why here?_"

As she stepped out of the shower, she found herself staring at her reflection in the mirror. Tiny white spots showed where metal crumbs had burnt through her skin.

"_Geez! what have you done? You went hurting yourself for that man again?"_

She looked at her unrecognizable face, her wet red hair curling down to her shoulders.

"_Why did you do this again? Is it really to help maintain peace? Is it? Don't lie to yourself Relena. You did this to prove your worth to yourself. That's it. You are not as selfless as you think you are. You should have stayed home, were you belong. Politics is your world, what you are good at. On top of it all, you're falling in love with Heero Yuy all over again. You can't. Go home, forget about Crystal, just go home..."_

She got dressed and returned in her room to find Heero sitting by her bed. She had mixed feelings seeing him. On one hand she was thankful to the man that had saved her life, on the other hand, she was frustrated by what he said about her, about Relena letting him down. Without a word, she climbed on her hospital bed, as he watched her silently. He was as serious as he ever was. He stared at her while she couldn't bring herself to face him.

"Thank you, she said, still looking at the white wall in front of her. I owe you my life."

"Cadet Bolian, please tell me what happened that day" was his response.

She turned to look at him, puzzled. She crossed his cold gaze. He was serious.

-Well... after I jumped off the Mobile Suit I waited in the jeep...

-No... from the beginning.

-I... I don't understand...

-Please.

She felt insulted. He was there! It was demeaning; he knew exactly what had happened...

-Well, you went to my room and asked for my help with a damaged Mobile Suit. We went to the hangars and I got the debris out of its mechanism; cutting my arm and hand. You told me to wait in the jeep and there was an explosion. I went looking for you...

-That's when you bumped into me.

-That's right

She was somewhat relieved that he cut her before she had to go through the humiliating part; the part when she held him in her arms, crying. But somehow, he didn't seem satisfied with her explanation. He seemed somehow... angry. What had she done wrong?

-And then I remember saying you were bleeding because I saw blood on your uniform...

-Do you know anyone that could have done this to you? Anyone who could have wanted to harm you?

Relena was mortified. Anybody could want Vice Foreign Minister Darlian dead. Should she tell him the truth?


	11. Answers

Author's note: In this chapter I took risks with my vocabulary. English isn't my first language so I'm sorry if I misuse some words or expressions. This is brand new stuff! Please enjoy!

He was looking into her eyes, waiting for her answer. His stare locked into hers, and she couldn't look away. His eyes were persuading. She shouldn't hide anything from him. It was over.

-Heero... I...

"Hey Heero! They caught the bomber!" Duo swiftly entered the room without asking permission. It broke the spell. Relena looked away as an annoyed Heero turned to face the newcomer.

-So they have. Can we talk about this outside?

Duo knew he was walking in on Heero and his new love interest. Somehow, he never got tired of messing with him when it came to his sentimental life.

-Oh... I'm sorry Miss. I'll borrow him for just a sec!

They stepped outside Crystal's room to talk freely about Duo's findings.

-So Duo, who was it?

-You won't believe this! It was actually a cadet! Some mentally troubled kid who was so determined to become a hero, he planned to whole thing. Entering the academy, he had the opportunity to get rid of his enemies, whom he thought was us Gundam pilots. He figured blowing us up would make him a hero through the eyes of the colonists.

-How did they find him?

-A girl in Quatre's group, a friend of your Crystal by the way, saw him on school grounds, even though he hadn't passed the test to be in our elite group. She followed him to his hideout in Trowa's apartment building, in the basement. She immediately warned Trowa and they caught him making explosives, probably destined for us. He confessed to all 6 bombings; including the one of your jeep at the hangars.

Heero kept his stoic stance.

-Good... good...

-What's wrong, we should celebrate, shouldn't we?

-Sure, I'm glad we didn't have to face a rebellion or anything. If it's just the doing of one man, than I'm more than happy.

-Tell it to your face, man!

-Hmphm....Something doesn't add up. Why did cadet Bolian get poisoned, and drugged into thinking I was the one to take her to the hangers?

-What?! What are you talking about?

-I just questioned her about what had happened. She is convinced I went to her apartment to ask for her help with a mobile suit. But you remember, we were talking in my apartment the entire time. If it wasn't for you noticing her, I never would have known she went out there. I finally caught up with her at the Mobile Suits hangars. I saw her in the passenger seat of a jeep, apparently waiting for someone. I went to talk to her when my own jeep exploded. Then she was the one who found me. In a way, I was lucky I didn't blow up with my truck. But how did the guy get her to believe I was there all along? And why me?

-Now that's a no brainer! Come on Heero! There is something between you two, anybody could see it! Maybe he used her to get to you! It works both ways. She'd listen to you, and you'd go look for her. Hence the jeep, the explosion and the poisoning.

-You're making it sound like a soap opera Duo.

-O.K. then. Find a better explanation!

-She was the best of the cadets, so taking her out was taking out the competition. I was her instructor, so she would have to listen to me if I asked her for help. He probably didn't plan for me to take my truck so soon, as he missed his target. It was two separate attempts.

-Huh... that's why you're you... Damn you're always smarter than the rest of us.

-I still don't understand how a man could have such a power of suggestion on somebody.

-Maybe she's weak minded.

-Duo...

Heero frowned.

-I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Maybe she's weak minded, when it comes to you...

-Duo!

-I know soap opera again! I'll leave you two alone then. Find out for yourself if I'm right or wrong...

-Just leave...

As Heero walked back in the room, Crystal was standing by the window, looking outside.

"I remember", she said, perplexed.

-What do you remember?

-You weren't in uniform. You always have your uniform. Even when I found you, you had put it back on. It's inconsistent.

-It is. Furthermore, I would never ask a cadet for a personal favour. You should have known that.

Relena's heart sunked... "_I should have known. Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier." _He had never been the gentleman she, for a second, thought he was.

-Then it wasn't you, was it? That's why you asked those questions. You weren't even there!

She sat on her bed confused. Heero sat on her bed as well, his back turned to hers. "I'll explain" Looking at the ceiling, he summed up the conversation he just had with Duo.

-Instructor Yuy, I'm sorry I got so easily fooled. It was my fault you almost got killed out there. If I were as clever as Anabelle has been the last few weeks, I never would have...

-Stop! Please...

Heero turned towards Crystal, who was still facing the window.

-Don't apologize, just be more careful. I'll leave you to rest now.

It wasn't what he wanted to say. Somehow he wanted to comfort her, to tell her she was the most promising cadet of them all, the most brilliant, the most beautiful... but he couldn't. He was not only his instructor, but he was bound to a silent promise he had made to a certain lady.


	12. Coming out

Author's note: a short one, I know I know. I'm writing the ending at the same time so it's about linking it all together. Enjoy while it's fresh!

"Knock Knock!"

Relena heard her friend's voice across her hospital room's door. It was Anabelle.

"Please come in!" she answered

Anabelle entered the room carrying a paper bag. "I brought you a change of clothes! You're leaving today! Isn't it great?"

"Yes it is, thanks Bella!" Relena answered, flatly.

"Emmm, Crystal? Are you doing all right? You seem down for a girl who's finally coming out of this place! What's up?"

Relena wished she could answer her question with the truth. She was not all right. For the past few days, she had been wondering if she should go back to her old life. After all, she had found out her true motive for being here. She had proved to herself she could do more than just talk people into pacifism. She could be... well, she could pretend to be like her brother, Noin, or Heero . But she wasn't. She was Relena; raised to be a politician, not a soldier. She felt like a hypocrite ever since she had heard Heero say Relena had let him and the people down. Was it true? How good could she be as a Preventer instead of a Vice Prime Minister? How long could she keep up this masquerade? Should she tell the truth to Anabelle or Pierre, with whom she had become good friends? Should she tell Heero?

Her feelings towards him confused her. She knew the love she had put behind a couple years ago had resurfaced, against her will. Still, she was disappointed when she found out the "nice" Heero she thought he'd become was part of a hallucination. Was she even in love with the real Heero, or with the character she'd made up in her mind?

"Are you like in some sort of post-trauma state thing? Hello Crystal? I said: what's up?"

"Oh ...I'm sorry. I still feel a little foggy from all these treatments. But don't worry, I'm fine."

She did feel fine, physically. But she wouldn't be able to keep all these questions to herself. She had to talk to someone. Maybe she would try to contact her sister-in-law.

"Go change Crystal, they're waiting for us outside. We're bringing you home."

"They?" Relena asked.

"Yes, TP and Instructor Maxwell. We shouldn't leave those two alone for too long, I'm afraid of what they could come up with next. When I left them, they were discussing how they could throw a mega new year's bash without Lady Une knowing about it. I'm starting to believe they really come from the same planet!"

"What's TP doing here? I thought he was sent home after the tests."

"Oh he was" Anabelle explained "but all cadets were called back since the threat of an armed rebellion has been eliminated. We'll graduate early, probably in a month, and they'll continue with the regular program."

A month. She could hold off her decision for a month. Then she'd be a fully fledged Preventer. She could then decide on her path. Remain Crystal Bolian, the Preventer or return to being Relena Darlian, the politician... Somehow, she wished there were another option...

* * *

Duo walked Crystal up to her apartment. He was unusually silent. Relena herself was feeling quite uncomfortable. Why was he so serious all of a sudden? As she turned the key, Duo took a deep breath, breaking the heavy silence.

"Sally told me"

Relena couldn't believe it! A sudden wave of panic and anger rushed inside of her. Anyhow, she kept a calm appearance.

"I'm sorry" she said as she opened the door, "is there something I should know?"

Duo looked around tomake sure nobody was in the hall, then shoved Crystal into her room and quickly closed the door behind his back.

"Relena!"

"Geez Duo, quiet!" Relena scolded.

"It is you! I knew you looked like her! You've been here all this time? Holy shit! Wait 'til Heero finds out!"

"No, no... Heero doesn't find out. Nor does anyone... else. Why did Sally tell you anyway?"

"Ah... hum..." Duo seemed suddenly embarrassed as he put his arms behind his head. "Well... when I went to sign your hospital release, I noticed the word "implants" on your file. I made a... a...comment... then she told me these were cheek... face... implants. Then I asked her what they were for... Sally felt cornered so she spilled the beans. It's not her fault, really."

"Okay then..." Relena replied, almost amused.

Duo sat on the couch, followed by a relieved Relena. They would have a long conversation, about what they have went through before and during their time at the Academy. But right now, all they could do was smile at each other. Someone knew. Finally.


	13. Argument

_I can't believe it! I'm actually going dressed like this!_

It seems that when some people are set on an idea, they can't let it go! TP and Duo's project of a New Year's party came to be. It was about to start in the basement of Relena's apartment tower. Unexpectedly, Heero had agreed to keep it a secret and actually helped with the preparations. Relena was looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a sexy but still elegant alter black dress. She hadn't put on her high heels yet, nevertheless, she was stunning.

_Thanks for the dress Anabelle! But why can't you be on time?_

She walked from her couch to the door and back again. She couldn't sit still for more than two minutes. She opened the door the see if Anabelle was coming, but she saw someone else standing in the hallway. It was Heero.

"Follow me", he said.

Before she could say a word, he had turned his back on her and walked toward the elevator. She quickly put on her shoes and ran to the elevator while Heero held the sliding doors. He pushed the basement button and the elevator began its descent. Relena looked up at Heero. He seemed angry. Maybe the party wasn't such a good idea after all. The doors opened to a completely black room. Heero took her arm and pulled her out of the elevator into the darkness. The sliding doors closed and then there was nothing. No sound, no light.

"What's going on? Where is everybody?" Relena asked.

"Tell me: who are you?" Heero aggressively asked

_Shit! What have I done wrong now? Can it be he's figured it out too?_

"I don't understand sir"

"I don't believe you. You know very well what I mean. Pretending to be a cadet..."

_Oh well, I knew this day would come_. She was about to confess when he continued

"... who do you work for? Are you a pilot?"

_A pilot?!?_

"I'm not sir"

"Stop the "sir" crap, we both know we're on the same level. You should be in the Force already. What I want to know is why you're pretending to be a cadet"

If she wasn't in a state of utter disbelief, Relena would have been flattered and amused.

"But I am, sir. Sure I've met pilots before; even my brother is one, but I've never stepped in a cockpit before the beginning of my training here. What are these allegations about?"

"We are never too careful around here. If you're a spy, then you better believe you won't live to tell what you've seen here." he warned.

"A spy?" she shouted, overwhelmed with anger. "If I was a spy, I wouldn't try to stand out by being the best now, would I?"

"Unless you couldn't help but brag..."

"Brag? Sure! I've been busting my ass out here for months, and that's what I get? Death threats from you of all people! You know what I think? I think you can't bear to see someone succeeding as well as I do. Well, Perfect Soldier, you can take you pride and shove it up your ass!"

The lights opened suddenly. Heero was looking at his student, dumbfounded.

"Relena?" he muttered

_Fuck! I got so carried away that I forgot to disguise my voice._

"Relena, what the hell...?"

"None of your business"

"You're still following me around Relena? How pathetic!"

"You arrogant prick! I don't give a damn about you anymore! I didn't even know you were gonna be here when I enrolled. I bet you weren't even signed."

"Mphm..."

"The only reason I'm this good is because I've worked hard. Really hard."

_I'll make him eat his words_

"So ..." she continued, mockingly. "You were serious when you said I was your equal. That I belonged with you guys?"

"I think you belong in the Government Relena"

"I've got nothing more to do there."

"What? You little bitch. I gave you peace on a silver platter, and what do you do? You just leave? Do you know how many men and women have died for you?"

"I never asked anyone to fight for me. I never asked for wars, I never will. There are a thousand ways to achieve peace, and many more to maintain it. I chose mine. Whether you agree or not, I'm not gonna sit in my office waiting for diplomatic parties and dinners. I WANT this! I wanna be here. I wanna be here..."

"Hey are you ready to go?" Heero's voice and tone had suddenly changed

"Are you ready to go?" He repeated, but his face faded away... Relena opened her eyes to find Anabelle standing in front of her.

"Come on, I know it's late for you, but we have a party to go to!" Anabelle said.

"Bella?" Crystal replied "I must've fell asleep waiting for you... I just had the weirdest dream! I was arguing with Heero of all people."

She hadn't realised it yet, but Relena had just won an argument; not with Heero, but with herself. She had found the answer to her dilemma, and won the fight against her doubts. She wanted to stay a Preventer.

"With Heero? Did you win?"

"I didn't get to that part! But I had the upper hand, I swear! Anyway, it wasn't really him; Heero would never say the things he said in my dreams! At least, I hope so..." Crystal said, laughing.

"Was he wearing a tux and looking sexy as hell in your dream?" Anabelle asked.

"Hum no! Why?" Crystal answered, puzzled.

"Because I just saw him downstairs, the real one is looking so hot; I almost had a heat stroke!" Anabelle explained, fanning her face with her hands.

"Shut up! You have a boyfriend... But I don't!" Crystal said, blushing at the image she had just made in her mind.

"Oh TP's yours! I'm taking Heero!" Anabelle joked as she picked up Crystals handbag. "Geez! That thing is heavy! Come on, we're gonna be late"

Relena's handbag was in fact heavy, with Duo's gun. He had lent her one for her protection. She would be in serious trouble if anyone found out, and she was uncomfortable carrying it around also. But Duo had said he would tell her secret if she wasn't more careful. She swore never to pull to safety off...

Authors note: I'm soooo sorry for making a dream sequence. Let me explain. The dream part was originally a chapter that I had written three years ago. Unfortunately, it felt too out of character and wasn't part of my storyline anymore. But I still loved having those words spoken by these characters! I had to put it in somehow! Hope you're not too angry with me!


	14. In private

"I never would have thought they'd throw a party for our return here!"

Crystal laughed

"Oh I see. And I thought we were celebrating New Year's! But it's true, it must be all about you TP! Who would celebrate year AC-200 when we could celebrate the great return of Pierre Dubois!"

TP's girlfriend Anabelle was standing by. She, on the other hand, truly was celebrating his return. She grabbed his arm and pulled him on the dance floor. She waved to Crystal, inviting her to join them. But Crystal politely refused with a smile. She wasn't used to this kind of event. Bals and Soirées had always been part of her social life, but parties? She took her drink on the table and walked around, pondering. Clearly, they have had a good idea throwing this party. Maybe Lady Une was in on it after all. Why not? The Academy sure could make up to the cadets they had sent home, thinking they were in a time of crisis when it was just a fluke. The bomber had been sentenced and there were no other threat that needed a special intervention like an intensive training of Preventers. Crystal and the fifteen others would graduate soon. They deserved that break.

_Mmm... this is good! I wonder what's in that drink..._

"Careful with that" A man said behind her back.

"Don't worry Duo, I'll be completely...very...mostly responsible" she answered.

"That's my girl!" He said, stepping in front of her."But be careful nonetheless, I made those drinks!"

"I see... I will. Thank you!" Relena replied.

"By any chance, have you seen Heero? I've been looking all over for him. I made a special mix just for him... thrice the dose of alcohol, of course!"

"Nope! I haven't, sorry. But my friend Anabelle saw him a couple of minutes ago. She said he looked almost as good as you do." she lied.

"Of course she did! Let's forget about him! Wanna dance?" Duo asked

"Oh... hum... sure! Oh there he is! Behind you!"

Duo turned around to find Heero coming towards them. He did look dashing in that outfit, but somehow Relena didn't get those butterflies she used to have upon seeing him. However, she did get nervous once he started talking to them.

"I'm sorry, can I borrow cadet Bolian for a minute" Heero asked.

Duo, surprised by his companion's sudden bold move couldn't help but comment:

"Of course you can Heero. This young lady was actually waiting for a dance partner."

Ignoring the intervention, much to Relena's relief, Heero asked Crystal : "Can I talk to you in private?"

Relena felt panicked. She still had memories of her recent dream; so she couldn't find a reasonable motive why he would ask to speak to her... unless it was to dig out the truth about her. Still, she couldn't really say no.

"Sure" she answered and followed him through the hallways of the building.

* * *

She realised he was taking her back to her own apartment.

"Can we talk in there?" Heero asked as they reached her door.

Again, without wanting to say yes, she felt contrived not to say no...

"Okay"

As she entered the room, she switched on the lights, but nothing happened. Heero closed the door behind them, leaving them alone in the dark. The situation frightfully resembled the one Relena had dreamed about earlier.

"That's weird", he said, trying to flick the switch too. "Maybe the disco downstairs made the breaker go off. Anyway, I just wanted to talk to you in private for a minute, then I'll go check the breaker board"

Relena heard him take off his jacket and sit on the couch. She remained on her feet, her hand on the door's handle. The situation made her feel uneasy. She couldn't figure out why? She knew she was in love with him; and how many times had she dreamt about having time with him alone. It was probably her dream that confused her so much. She relaxed a little.

"What did you want to talk about, sir?" she nervously asked.

"Do you love me?"

_What!? Maybe he had drank a little too much of Duo's cocktail. Or maybe it's me..._

"I'm sorry sir, I must've misunderstood..."

Heero stood and walked up to Crystal, stopping inches from her face. She could feel the heat from his body and his breath in her neck as he whispered in her ear: "I said: do you love me?"

No, it wasn't her imagination. This was real. Heero was coming on to her. She never, ever expected this to happen in a million years. She was so shocked that she froze. In her fantasies, she would fall into his arms, hug him, kiss him... But now, all she could think of was that the door had locked behind them and that the handle wasn't moving no matter how hard her sweaty palm was pushing on it. His breath was getting heavier and faster. She felt his lips touch the junction of her neck and shoulders. Did she want this? How come she didn't feel the shivers she had had while dreaming about this moment? Heero then licked her earlobe... and that was enough.

"Heero? What the hell!?" she said, stepping away from him

"You really are something, Relena Darlian. To go through all this trouble of becoming someone else, and still you can't help but follow Yuy everywhere." He said, mocking her.

"Heero? What are you talking about? You knew who I was? Duo told you? I'm... I'm..."

"Heero Yuy doesn't know who you are. I do."

"I...I don't understand? Heero?"

"Stop calling me that! I'm not your Heero I tell you! You think you're the only one who could change your identity?" the man said. His voice had changed. It had gone from Heero's deep tone to a higher pitch.

"Who are you?" Relena asked, taking herself her normal tone of voice.

The man in the room didn't seem to bother answering. He just kept on talking with rage.

"Just because you're rich, you think you can erase your past? What a conceited bitch you are. You know, I come from the real world. My father, was a pilot, my brothers were pilots. And you know what? They died at the hands of your kind. Your brother, your sister in law, and most of all, your beloved Heero Yuy and his friends, they are all dirty with the blood of my family."

"Listen, I'm truly sorry for your loss, whoever you are, but what do you..."

It seemed as if the man was reciting a monologue, and ignored Relena's intervention. He was pacing in the dark living room.

"My mother killed herself because she couldn't cope with the loss of her sons and husband. I was left alone. My life was destroyed in merely months. I had hit rock bottom. But that's when I came up with a plan to bounce way back up. My plan involved becoming a servant in your household. I knew someday I would have the opportunity to take revenge on your people. The years past and I finally became trustworthy enough to work in the private quarters. I was about to execute the final stage of my plan when you got that crazy idea that you could start all over again. You, who already had the money, the power, a perfect life, you spit on it all to change your identity; while I had to stay there and pick up the pieces of my broken life? I couldn't accept that. If you could change your life, I could too. I used the same means as you, changing my appearance; only I pushed it a little further. I became Heero Yuy, the hero. I knew you'd trust him. I knew you'd follow him. I knew you couldn't say no to him. What a perfect way to die. Alone, killed by the one you loved. You should have died that day at the hangar, Relena. Don't worry though, I'll fix this."


	15. Face Off

"I wouldn't count on that"

The voice came from the kitchen, and although Relena couldn't see a thing, she knew who it was.

This time she recognized it; the heart clenching feeling, the butterflies... The real Heero was in the room.

She heard the man on the sofa spring to his feet and Heero approaching from the kitchen.

"Get out Relena!" The real Heero commanded.

She tried her luck again with the door handle, but it had been messed with. It was locked from the inside. She had to find a way to get out. That man who had almost killed her once certainly came prepared to finish what he had started. However, she tried to stay as calm as possible. This is how she had learned to face these kinds of situation.

She could hear the men's clothes rustle, as if they were engaged in some sort of fight. She hoped the fake Heero didn't have a...

Of course! She still had her bag. And her gun. With sweaty palms, she reached for the door to approximate the position of the handle, took the gun and pulled the safety off. She took two steps back and shot just above the handle to destroy the locking mechanism.

The bang was deafening; or had it suddenly became silent because the men had stopped fighting. She kicked the door open and bright light blinded her. She stepped out of the room, but resented leaving Heero alone with the maniac. She glanced at the living room to find both Heeros, dressed alike, standing towards her.

She quickly weighed her options. Should she stay or run? The men said at the same time: "Relena!"

As a reflex, she raised her gun towards the both of them.

"Stand still, both of you! Put your hands in the air"

When Duo had given her the firearm, she accepted only because he had threatened her. She never would've thought she'd use it. She had to find a way to know who the real Heero was. She had already been fooled by the fake's appearance; his transformation was close to perfect. The only thing Relena could think of on the spot, the only thing distinctive about Heero, and hard to imitate, was his voice. She surely would be able to tell them apart if she heard them speak one after the other. She had been duped before, both comparing them should be easier.

"Ok then; both of you do as I say. Starting with you on the right, tell me the names of the 5 gundam pilots"

"Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell...." the first Heero started.

_Fuck! I can't hear well enough. The gunshot gave me tinnitus; my ears are ringing._

While the Heeros obediently recited the names she asked for, her mind was racing to find another solution to unmask the phony instructor. The real Heero now obviously knew her identity. She could use that, even if her gut wrenched at the idea.

_What did we share that nobody else could have known? Something he told me that I never told anyone._

"One last question." she said. "What did you whisper in my ear some years ago for my birthday?"

Both of them looked shocked at the question. One of them, panicked without an answer, the other one pained at the memory it brought.

"I'll kill you" the one on the right answered. In a flash, the one on the right raised a gun to his head. "No you won't"

It all went so quick, Relena's plan had failed. The one on the right had said the right answer, but she believed the one on the left was the real Heero. She took a leap of faith and also pointed her gun to the Heero on the right.

"Raise your hands where I can see them, NOW!" Relena shouted.

He had no other choice but to obey, so he raised both hands in the air. In one of them was a vial to which was attached a half- inch long needle.

"Too late beautiful!" the fake said. "It wasn't my first plan, but hey! Having him die instead of you is not a bad way to go!"

A quick look confirmed that the vial was empty. The poison he had used on her... He had injected it to Heero while they were wrestling.

"I took the liberty of making it a bit more efficient, since you survived last time. But don't worry my dear," he chuckled, "he won't!"

At these words, Relena almost pulled the trigger.

"Relena" Heero said calmly, "go get your handcuffs in your equipment bag. If you have tie wraps too, bring them. I'll keep an eye on him."

In the darkness, she searched with her hands through her bag. She finally felt the cold metal of the cuffs. She tried to stay calm, but not knowing how long they had before the poison did its job was unbearable. Grabbing the pack of tie wraps she had previously found she rushed back to the living room to find the men in the same position, the fake still sarcastically laughing.

The fake Heero, feeling he had accomplished his mission, didn't give much resistance when she cuffed his hands behind his back, tied his feet and finally bound the two together. The captive couldn't do a thing but stay lying on the carpet. He didn't seem to care, as he obviously was not in his right mind at the moment.

"Good" Heero said while putting away his gun in the back of his pants. "I don't know where or when he got me, but we have to act quick. Relena listen to me..."

She looked at him, willing to do whatever it took to save him.

"I'll probably faint soon, so go get people to help you carry me to the medical facility" Heero instructed.

"No, it's a waste of time. You're coming with me and I'll get help on the way. You listen to ME now!" She replied. "Come on"

She took his hand and guided him towards the elevator.

* * *

The doors opened to a playful Duo who was about to go check for his missing friends upstairs. He thought he would find them in an embarassing situation. Little did he know he would find Relena doing CPR to an unconcious Heero in an elevator...


	16. Aftermath

Relena tied her long cherry red hair back in a ponytail. She preferred it this way. Her blue eyes had not been hidden beneath coloured lenses for weeks now. She sullenly put her blue and green uniform on. She glanced at the TV in the living room. It was a rerun of the interview with the new Vice Foreign Minister, who had been nominated at the beginning of the week. She mentally wished him luck as she turned off the television. She took her bag and went out the door.

The past weeks had been quite busy. As the new Preventer code named "Crystal", Relena had already fulfilled three missions, from crowd control at the nomination party for the Vice Foreign Minister (which was quite ironic), to digging a well in a third world country, to spying on a possible conspirator.

She knew she had found her place here. She even preferred living at the Preventers headquarters. She was not hiding her identity anymore, people had slowly stopped looking for her, and she still could have some privacy on PS-1 satellite. Her friend Anabelle lived with her, but would leave as soon as her boyfriend Pierre graduated. They didn't see each other much. In between missions, Relena randomly saw her brother and Noin, Duo and Hilde, Quatre and Trowa...

And every day before training, she went to visit Heero, at the hospital. Heero Yuy: the man she loved, no matter how hard she had tried not to. The man she wouldn't let go of, she wouldn't allow it. So she saw him every day, until he left, a month ago.

After his poisoning, Heero had been in a critical state for a few days, then was stabilized, but in a comatose state. When he finally awoke, he just left; disappeared.

When Duo, who was the only one who talked to Heero before he left, told Relena what had happened, she didn't react. She just froze. She focused on her work.

Did she really want to admit he had left her, again? Did she really want to realize that the only man she wanted was the only man she could never have? It was easier to pretend it never happened.

* * *

"Where is she?" Heero had said when he woke from his coma.

"Where is who?" Duo replied

"Relena..."

"Oh, she left a while ago. You want me to go get her?" Duo asked

"No...no... I... I'm confused. Why is it her I remember? Wasn't I with Crystal?"

"You don't remember?" Duo asked. " Crystal and Relena..."

"Are the same person... I remember... I just thought it was a hallucination! I just can't come to grasp with the fact that..." Heero never finished that sentence out loud.

Duo and Heero just stayed quiet, leaving room for the beeping sounds of the monitors. Soon everyone would come visit because he was finally awake. But it was too soon to...

"Tell Sally Po I was fine when I left, will you?" Heero asked Duo.

"You're not! Again? Geez! You may be the best soldier out there, but when will you become a man?"

Heero ignored the comment, got dressed and left, with Duo pissed, but not surprised.


	17. Fool

_He was right, I am not a man. The purpose of men is to survive, and that I've learned to do. But I have never learned to be a man..._

Heero was sitting in Relena's old office. The one she deserted a long time ago to become a Preventer. He broke in. That night, he just felt like coming here, without any other purpose but to sit in that chair and think.

_I have never learned to love, or be loved for that matter. I have never been able to accept it before. When I was young, it disgusted me. It seemed futile. I had my mission to fulfill. Then I began to feel myself, but there was no time for love, we were at war._

_But then came peace. The peace we brought to the world, together, Relena and I. And it became clear that we had feelings for each other. But we were barely 17, what was I to do... marry her? J__ust because she had loved me before, and I admired the woman she had become? It wasn't enough. It wasn't love I was feeling. It was a feeling of duty. I lived for her, for her protection. But it wasn't right. We would have driven each other insane if I had offered my companionship. _

_When I left for Preventer Academy, I thought I would find another purpose without her. It didn't happen... until I met Crystal. Such talent, such intelligence... She got through every obstacle with determination, and always came out on top. She was the best and yet she didn't know it. All I wanted to do was to help her. But she didn't need me. She could have been part of the Preventer team well before she had finished her training. _

_And one day, when I saw her in the hall, coming back from her morning run, I knew. She didn't even notice me standing there, staring. I was dumbfounded. I had just realised what had been missing for me to love Relena. _

_Crystal didn't need me. Crystal took care of herself. Crystal didn't need me in her life. And when that hit me, it hurt. I knew I had fallen in love. I finally knew what it meant. Did it feel the same to Relena when we were young?_

_It's unbearable to feel so much, but cannot be with the person you crave for. To think about her through sleepless nights and wake to find nothing has changed between the two of you. Nothing could change. She was my student. When she got hurt, I had to restrain myself from holding her until I knew she was better. Until I felt relieved. I needed to touch her. But I had to wait._

_But then... two worlds collided. And I just didn't know what to do...Was I wrong? Had I been wrong to think Relena needed me? I had made that assumption... but was it real? _

_I should've been pissed when I found out Crystal was Relena. But in fact, the first thing that came to mind was: then there's hope. _

_I am not a man. I am a fool..._


End file.
